Another Side Another Story
by SombraSST
Summary: Emma Swan es una joven e inexperta bruja que se ve en el punto de mira de Regina Mills, una mujer demonio que, a primera vista, parece imposible de derrotar. Emma solicitará ayuda a las embrujadas, buscando deshacerte de un demonio por el que comenzará a tener sentimientos encontrados. SwanQueen.
1. The beginning of the story

_Narrado en tercera persona_

Las calles de San Francisco estaban lluviosas esa noche. La joven corría, corría con todas sus fuerzas. Sin embargo no había nada tras ella. O eso parecería al principio. En lo que parecía un pestañeo apareció tras ella una figura encapuchada, una mujer. La joven, al verla, comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiese de ello puesto que, de hecho, así era.

La figura parecía avanzar sin prisas, mientras la joven corría desesperadamente. Corría hasta un callejón sin salida. Se giró, quedando cara a cara con la mujer encapuchada. Esta última extendió la enguantada mano, haciendo aparecer una bola de fuego que rompió la oscuridad de la noche.

La joven se llevó la mano al cuello, buscando esperanza en el amuleto que llevaba al cuello. Esto sólo hizo reír a la otra mujer. La joven alzó la mano, provocando que un relámpago saliese de esta. El relámpago impactó sobre la encapuchada y la hizo retroceder, pero no provocó que ardiese, tal como ella deseaba. Se había sobreestimado, y ahora lo pagaría caro.

La mujer encapuchada alzó la mano, y la joven estalló en llamas, cuando la bola de fuego la alcanzó, los gritos perturbaron la siniestra quietud del suburbio, mientras la joven bruja se retorcía de dolor, incapaz de luchar contra el ataque que la mujer había lanzado. Pronto cesaron los gritos. Pero el cuerpo siguió ardiendo durante un buen rato hasta convertirse en un montón de cenizas.

La mujer encapuchada se acercó y, de entre los restos carbonizados, tomó el medallón al que la joven antes había llevado en el cuello. Lo guardó en un bolsillo de su gabardina y de este sacó un papel y un bolígrafo. Tachó el penúltimo nombre de una lista, y fijó su atención en el último.

_ Emma Swan... al parecer nos veremos muy pronto.

_Emma Swan_

Hogar es ese lugar que echas de menos cuando te vas. O eso es lo que él solía decir. Ahora, cuando abría los ojos por el sonido del despertador, me daba cuenta de que no existía un lugar así. No para mí. No existía un lugar. Pero tenía algo mucho mejor. Una persona. Una por la que cruzaría el mundo si hiciese falta. El único motivo por el que merecía la pena levantarse cada mañana aún sabiendo que la habitación bien podía ser distinta.

Aunque por el momento la situación en San Francisco era buena. Parecía que el mito de las embrujadas mantenía apartados a los demonios, al menos por el momento. Me levanté, de mala gana y bostezando, y busqué mis vaqueros, que se encontraban en la silla junto a la cama. El cuarto estaba hecho un desastre.

Oí ruido en la cocina y me puse en marcha. Una vez estaba haciendo mi papel de madre de un modo irresponsable. ¿Dónde se había visto que una madre se levantase más tarde que su hijo? Aunque, al llegar a la cocina, me di cuenta de que no había sido el caso. Había una mujer revisando mi cocina. De hecho, llevaba una de las tazas que Henry me había regalado para el día de la madre. De esas de "La mejor madre del mundo". Aunque eso no me lo creía ni yo.

_ De modo qué tú eres Emma Swan._ Dijo la mujer. Bajo su capucha, veía que sonreía._ Ha sido más fácil encontrarte de lo que me imaginaba.

En ese momento me tensé. Ya era siniestro encontrarse con un desconocido que aparecer en tu cocina, al que no le ves el rostro, pero el hecho de que además supiese mi nombre, me dejaba claro una cosa. Aquella mujer era uno de los muchos demonios que me habían estado acosando toda mi vida. Un ser de la clase de los que habían acabado con mis padres.

_ Mire... no sé quién es usted... o qué hace en mi casa, pero le agradecería que se marchase, señorita...

_ Mills, Regina Mills._ Dijo la mujer, dejando la taza sobre la mesa._ Y las dos sabemos que no puedo marcharme. No mientras usted siga respirando.

Algo me decía que esta mujer no era como los demonios que había vencido. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que me impedía razonar con claridad. Yo no era una gran bruja. Ni siquiera era una buena bruja. Y estaba sola. Regina, con toda la sangre fría del mundo, tomó la cafetera que se había tomado la molestia de poner al fuego, y sirvió dos tazas, dejándome una frente a las narices.

_ ¿Un café antes de morir?_ Preguntó, sin dejar que aquella sonrisa le abandonase el rostro.

_ Púdrete._ dije, intentando dejar de temblar, y alzando la voz.

_ No grites._ Dijo, llevándose la taza de café a los labios._ Despertarás al niño... ¿Cómo se llama, por cierto?

_ Henry..._ dije, tratando de mantenerme lo más lejos posible de aquella mujer, aquella mujer malvada y sin corazón, que había venido directamente desde el infierno sólo para matarme._ ¿Qué más te da eso?

_ Simple curiosidad... para el futuro._ Dijo, alzando el rostro para mirarme con unos profundos ojos oscuros._ ¿Seguro que no quiere su café, señorita Swan?

No contesté, como si con eso fuese a alargar mi vida algunos minutos. Regina se dio cuenta, y sonrió por ello. Finalmente se puso en pie y extendió la mano, provocando que apareciera una bola de fuego. Se escuchó un rayo fuera. Aquella mañana llovía. Me pareció que el tiempo se detenía e hice lo único que se me ocurría que era correcto. Me lancé sobre Regina, tratando de arrojarla al suelo y así tener ventaja.

El truco pareció resultar, ya que me encontré sobre ella, atrapándola con mis brazos. Di un golpe sobre el mueble de la cocina y se cayeron los cuchillos. Cogí el más grande y se lo clavé en el pecho. La vi dejar de luchar, y me aparté.

Pero no tardó en ponerse en pie, se llevó la mano al cuchillo y lo arrancó de cuajo. Vi como la herida se cerraba, y como me miraba con los ojos llenos de furia, ya sin su capucha. Alzó la mano y vi como me veía atraída hacia la pared. Se acercó y me clavó el cuchillo en la mano. Yo grité y la miré, con genuino odio.

_ Diviértase, señorita Swan._ Dijo, en un susurro.

Lanzó una bola de fuego a la mesa, que comenzó a arder con facilidad, y se desvaneció con un resplandor púrpura. Yo traté de sacar el cuchillo con todas mis fuerzas, pero casi parecía quese había fusionado con la pared. Tiré y tiré, y lo único que conseguía era tragar más humo. Sentía como poco a poco la inconsciencia me iba ganando. Me pareció ver una figura salir del cuarto de Henry.

_ ¡Henry! ¡Lárgate de aquí!_ Fue lo último que exclamé antes de sumergirme finalmente en el sueño.

_Regina Mills_

El último nombre de la lista estaba tachado. Y yo estaba en la azotea de aquel edificio, observando las vistas de la ciudad de San Francisco. Escuché un ruido conocido, y una figura que se sentaba a mi lado. Ambas estábamos al borde de aquella cornisa. Apenas un empujón y caeríamos. Claro que ninguna de las dos moriríamos si realmente nos caíamos. A mí eso no podía matarme, mientras que la persona que me acompañaba no podía morir, puesto que, de proponérselo, bien podía llegar a volar.

_ ¿Y ahora qué, Regina?_ Preguntó mi acompañante._ Ya has completado la lista de tu madre. ¿Qué harás ahora?

_ No lo sé... atormentar inocentes... subir de rango... esas cosas que he dejado atrás, supongo._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos. _¿Qué otra cosa si no?

_ Solías tener grandes planes. Planes que involucraban reinos enteros. Una vez fuiste reina. ¿Y ahora te conformas con lo que sea que caiga en tus manos?... Recuerdo que una vez casi haces que me maten por tu propósito.

_ Sí, lo recuerdo, Maléfica._ Dije, suspirando y echándome hacia atrás._ Pero digamos que ahora mismo he perdido esos sueños.

_ Los demonios no tenemos sueños. Regina. Bien lo sabes. Pero sí ambición. Y me extraña que tú ya no la tengas. ¿No estarás acaso sucumbiendo al flaco favor que le hizo tu padre a tu estirpe?

_ Voy a fingir que no he oído lo que acabas de decir. Y que no tengo que hacerte volar en pedazos... otra vez._ Dije, ofuscada.

Mi padre había sido humano. Y eso en nada era una ayuda. Había tenido que demostrar demasiadas veces que era tan buena como cualquier demonio, o incluso mejor. Aunque claro, era eso lo que había fortalecido mi carácter.

_ Venga, Anímate Gina, ven conmigo... matemos algunos inocentes... será divertido._ Me dijo Maléfica, dándome un codazo.

_Emma Swan_

¿Estaba muerta? No, si lo estuviese no notaría el brazo tan pesado. Tuve algo de pánico a abrir los ojos y encontrarme una vez más con el humo en la cocina y la perspectiva de que algo podría haber pasado. Pero al abrir los ojos me encontré con una antiséptica y excesivamente iluminada habitación de hospital. Parpadeé un par de veces para acostumbrarme y miré abajo. Tenía el brazo vendado, y seguramente habrían tenido que darme puntos. Pero estaba viva. de un modo u otro, lo estaba.

_ ¿Ya te has despertado, bella durmiente?_ Me preguntó una voz.

Me giré y vi una cara conocida. Mi mejor amiga. Tenía los parpados a medio camino entre abiertos y cerrados. Debía llevar despierta desde que había entrado en el hospital. Me dedicó una sonrisa y me miró a los ojos.

_ Ruby... No tenías que quedarte ahí como un perro guardián._ Le dije, con una sonrisa. Acababa de animarme la porquería de día que estaba teniendo.

_ No iba a dejarte sola. ¿Verdad? Además, tienes que contarme la historia. Sé que te encanta contar tus batallitas de demonios._ Dije, guiñándome un ojo.

_ Luego, quizá. Rubs... ¿Dónde está Henry?_ Pregunté, angustiada.

_ Henry se ha quedado dormido en la habitación contigua. No te preocupes. El peque actuó como un héroe. Fue a buscarme a mi piso y conseguí sacarte de allí.

_ Era horrible... Por más que lo intentaba, no podía sacar el cuchillo. Lo encantó... lo encantó para que no pudiera sacarlo y me muriese quemada... ¿Qué hay de la casa? ¿Pudiste sofocar el incendio?_ Ruby asintió y yo suspiré de alivio.

_ ¿Cómo planeas deshacerte de ese demonio?_ Preguntó, mirándome._ Porque no parece como los otros. Ninguno te había puesto tan en jaque.

Ruby era, de mi escaso grupo de conocidos, la única que sabía que yo era una bruja y la clase de cosas que me sucedían. Tener un apoyo era tremendamente importante cuando tu vida estaba en constante peligro. Y no quería meter a Henry en esto. No hasta que fuese mayor, y sólo si él... bueno, si él también tenía que meterse en esto. La verdad es que necesitaba a mi luz blanca.

_Paige Matthews_

El péndulo giraba sobre el mapa, sin producir ningún resultado. Ni como luz blanca ni como bruja lograba encontrar a Emma. Estaba en su casa, y al momento, había sido incapaz de sentirla. Y cuando había aparecido finalmente en su piso, había encontrado los restos de un incendio, y nada de ella. Lo mejor sería que dejase de buscarla así y comenzase a visitar hospitales por el método tradicional.

En ese momento escuché un sonido que instintivamente me hizo girarme. El libro de las sombras estaba pasando sus páginas. Decididamente una pista era justo lo que necesitaba para avanzar en mi búsqueda. Me coloqué ante el libro y observé la página en la que se había detenido.

La página hablaba sobre un demonio femenino. Una mujer que en su día había sido reina y que, deseosa de conservar su poder para siempre, se había arrancado el corazón a sí misma y lo había arrojado a los infiernos para convertirse en un demonio. Sin embargo, más preocupante resultaba ser la demonio descrita en la siguiente página.

La hija de la mujer que había descrito. No habían demasiados datos sobre ella, por contra. Tan sólo un nombre "Regina". Sus fortalezas eran desconocidas, pero lo que era aún peor, en el libro se especificaba que no había poción o hechizo que pudiese derrotarla. Y si bien no era la primera vez que leía aquellas palabras, por alguna razón sentí un escalofrío. Me giré, pues me pareció notar que había alguien a mi espalda.


	2. Life is in you

_Emma Swan_

En cuanto salí del hospital, supe exactamente a quién quería ver. Las normas en San Francisco son las siguientes, si te tropiezas con un demonio invencible, el caso es para las embrujadas... o al menos eso había oído. Aunque también había oído que se habían retirado. En cualquier caso, no me quedaban demasiadas opciones. Toqué en la puerta y escuché nerviosa como alguien se acercaba a abrir la puerta. Estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

Me recibió una mujer de piel pálida, con una larga melena negra, y ojos oscuros y profundos. Por algún motivo, su presencia me produjo un escalofrío. Estaba delante de una embrujada, y no sabía ni qué decirle.

_ ¡Emma! ¡Llevo buscándote toda la mañana!_ Exclamó._ Empezaba a preocuparme perderte.

_ ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?_ Pregunté, visiblemente sorprendida.

_ Soy Paige._ Se presentó._ Soy tu luz blanca. Llevo observándote unos días. Pero esta mañana te he perdido de vista, era incapaz de encontrarte. Y luego... bueno, luego me enteré de que estabas en un hospital, y no podía acercarme. Anda, entra, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

_?_

Un lugar que no ofrecía ningún descanso. Un lugar para aquellos que menos merecían tener nada que se pareciese siquiera a la vida. Un lugar para los demonios vencidos. Yo ni siquiera debía estar aquí. A fin de cuentas. ¿Era realmente un demonio? Habría jurado, hace bastante tiempo, que no lo era, pues mi raza jamás había sido esa.

Sin embargo... ¿Qué es lo que te hace realmente un demonio? ¿La capacidad de lanzar rayos o la voluntad de lanzarlos contra niños pequeños? ¿Las bolas de fuego o el placer que sentías al usarlas para hacer arder a alguien? O, lo que era más importante, la codicia. Cuando había caído en aquel reino, no tenía un solo poder demoníaco.

Y ahora, sin embargo, me sentía incapaz de contarlos. Era codiciosa. Codiciosa porque bien podría haberme ido tiempo atrás. Pero ansiaba más poder, y ahora estaba atada a aquel lugar que hacía que el infierno pareciese un paraíso. Sin embargo, aún podía hacer algo que los demonios no podían. Y mientras lo tuviese, aún podría aferrarme a lo escaso de humana que pudiese llegar a tener.

Escuché un lamento y una sonrisa asomó en mis labios. Otro demonio incauto acababa de caer. No sabía cuánto tiempo iba a tener que pasar allí encerrada. Pero cuando saliese, decididamente, iba a ser muy poderosa.

_Emma Swan_

La mansión era tremendamente acogedora. Realmente, costaba creer que estuviese pisando el lugar en el que las embrujadas practicaban sus hechizos. Incluso en gente como yo, que apenas sabía nada de su magia, y cuyo libro era un cuaderno de anillas, sabía de ellas. Paige me llevó al salón, y me dijo que en ese momento sus hermanas no estaban, aunque se escuchaba la tele, que alguien debía haberse dejado puesta.

La bruja me llevó al salón y me dijo que tomase asiento. Me pidió que extendiera el brazo, y pasó la mano sobre él. Vi como brillaba, y dejé de notar el dolor que había estado sintiendo bajo las vendas hasta unos momentos antes. Con delicadeza me quitó la venda de la mano y comprobé que la herida había desaparecido por completo.

_ Háblame sobre lo que te pasó._ Preguntó, mirándome. Yo decidí ir directamente al grano.

_ Me ha atacado un demonio que no puedo destruir._ Simplifiqué._ Una mujer, con capucha y guantes. Le clavé un cuchillo en el corazón... y no le ocurrió nada. Se levantó, se lo arrancó, y me lo clavó a mí en el brazo. Si no hubiese querido dejarme para que me muriese sola, dudo que estuviéramos teniendo esta conversación.

_ ¿Podrías describírmela?_ Preguntó Paige.

_ Bueno... ella era...

Me detuve a mitad de la frase, porque en ese momento escuché la tele, y al mover la cabeza, la vida. ¡Regina estaba en la tele! Vestida con un traje de ejecutiva formal, se la veía en su salsa, hablando en un debate político, al parecer.

_ Es esa de allí..._ Dije, señalándola. Las dos miramos al programa, Paige parecía ampliamente sorprendida.

_ De modo que su siguiente plan es presentarse a Gobernadora._ Dijo la presentadora, mirando a Regina, que se mantenía relajada._ ¿Qué planes tiene para su campaña?

_ Confieso que cuando se me sugirió me encontré muy sorprendida._ Dijo ella, con una sonrisa._ Antiguamente dirigí una pequeña ciudad en Main, Storybrooke. Pero eso dista mucho de la idea de ser gobernadora de todo el estado de California.

_ ¿Un demonio como gobernadora del estado?_ Pregunté, visiblemente sorprendida._ ¿En serio pretende conseguir votos? ¿Cómo? ¿Aterrorizando uno a uno a todos sus votantes?

_ No te rías, Emma._ Me dijo Paige, visiblemente seria._ No sería la primera vez que sucede algo así. A los demonios

_ Llévame allí._ Dije, muy segura.

_ Lo que sugieres es peligroso._ Me dijo ella.

_ Tal vez, pero no se atreverá a atacarme en público. Menos cuando se presenta a Gobernadora. Sería una locura.

_ ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente?

_ Quiero averiguar por qué fue a por mí. Así de simple._ dije, cruzando los brazos._ Por qué, de entre todas las brujas, fue a por mí. Hay algo en este asunto que no me convence.

_Regina Mills_

_ Eso es todo señorita Mills. Nos encanta haberla tenido en nuestro programa.

_ Ha sido un placer._ Dije, levantándome de aquella silla con una sonrisa.

Una sonrisa de lo más falsa. Odiaba la prensa, a los periodistas, y en general todas aquellas ocasiones en las que tenía que hacer teatro. Yo estaba hecha para gobernar, pero no en base a comités o votaciones. A fin de cuentas, yo había nacido para ser reina, la reina del inframundo. Y ya me costaba acostumbrarme al hecho de que mi trono tendría que ser el de california, y sujeto a pérdida cada cuatro años. Quizá habría tenido más suerte en Cuba.

_ Gran discurso, señorita Mills._ Dijo alguien, dando palmas a mi espalda.

Me giré y me encontré cara a cara con Emma Swan. Sentí dos cosas. La primera fue frustración, porque en donde me encontraba no podía matarla, no sin poner en riesgo el secreto, y que la historia se comprometiese. Uno de los temas en los que el bien y el mal estábamos de acuerdo. Y la segunda fue temor.

Temor porque Emma no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo simplemente por mantenerse con vida. Temor porque repentinamente, las personas a nuestro alrededor, comenzaban a parecer borrosas. Temor porque, en realidad, no había terminado mi lista a tiempo. El cielo se tiñó de gris. Alcé la mano, tratando de hacer aparecer una bola de fuego... pero no sucedió nada.

_ ¿Te haces una idea... de lo que acabas de desatar?_ Pregunté. Emma, en cambio, parecía feliz en su ignorancia hasta que me miró a los ojos.

_ ¿Qué diablos has hecho?_ Preguntó, mirándome. Estaba asustada por mí, pensaba que aquello lo había hecho yo.

Pero yo no tenía poder como para enviar a dos personas al plano espectral sin más. Además, sería absurdo porque en ese plano yo no era invencible... de hecho, no tenía un solo poder. En ese momento escuché pasos, pasos que se acercaban a nosotras. Y un sonido metálico. Tragué saliva.

_ ¡Corre, Swan!_ Exclamé, cogiéndola del brazo.

_ ¿Qué haces?_ preguntó, tratando de impedirme avanzar.

_ ¡Salvarte la vida!_ Dije, tirando._ ¡La que tiene que matarte soy yo!

Se acercó y me dio un puñetazo en la nariz. Se escuchó un "crack" y empezó a sangrarme la nariz. Luego comencé a sentir frío, y entonces lo vi. Una figura, completamente negra, como si alguien se hubiese arrancado la sombra y esta pudiese andar. La sombra parecía ser de alguien que llevaba el cabello largo, me aventuraría a decir que una mujer.

Aunque en lo único que pude fijamente antes de que Emma me tirase del brazo, pensándome mejor mi consejo, fue en el único objeto de color que llevaba la sombra. Una Katana de mango de marfil, adornada con trazas azules, el mismo color que vaina. No quería quedarme a ver como la desenvainaba.

_?_

Cuando ocurría algo en el yermo, yo lo sabía. Había notado algo que había perturbado la siniestra calma del infierno para aquellos que vivíamos en los infiernos. Escuché un corte, desde la distancia. Como el producido por una espada al cortar el aire. Y efectivamente, encontré un corte sobre una roca. Sin embargo, no había rastro de nadie que pudiese haberlo hecho. Pasé la mano por ella y recibí una descarga.

Aquella grieta no estaba en la roca... no en el sentido literal. Era una grieta que estaba atravesando la realidad. Apenas un corte, un resquicio. Apenas lo justo como para dejar colar los dedos... o para mirar hacia adentro. Miré, como por una mirilla, y vi algo bien distinto, un mundo frío... un mundo oscuro y vacío pero que, con mucho, era mejor que el yermo vacío en el que vivía. De modo que metí los dedos y comencé a tirar hacia un lado.

La abertura se fue abriendo poco a poco hasta que pude meter la otra mano y, poco después, fue lo bastante grande como para meter la cabeza. Cada vez se hacía más difícil ganar espacio, pero finalmente conseguí abrir bastante como para pasar. Entré de un salto y observé como el improvisado portal se cerraba detrás de mí.

Intenté hacer aparecer una esfera de luz para observar en derredor, ya que por alguna razón mi visión nocturna no funcionaba como debía. Sin embargo, ni tan siquiera conseguía sacar un par de chispas. Estaba claro que mis poderes no funcionaban en aquel plano o dimensión. Quizá debería haberme quedado en el yermo, después de todo.

_Emma Swan_

No pudimos huir. Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Nos vimos arrinconadas contra una pared del estudio. Aquella figura había desenvainado su katana, que mostraba un brillo que, en esos momentos, me pareció terriblemente siniestro. La alzó, en mi dirección, y entonces me vi sorprendida al ver como Regina tenía el coraje de meterse en medio.

_ Creo que has venido a buscarme a mí... no a una bruja insignificante que ni siquiera sabe qué talentos tiene._ Dijo, sonriendo con suficiencia._ ¿Por qué no te dejas de juegos y haces lo que has venido a hacer?

Fue rápido y desagradable. Aquella figura femenina hizo un quiebro con la katana y atravesó el estómago de Regina. Ella primero tuvo una arcada... y finalmente tosió, dejando una mancha roja en el suelo. Cuando la sombra sacó la katana de ella, la vi desplomarse, inconsciente, y sentí como el pulso se me helaba.

Yo era la siguiente. Vi como elevaba el arma, que ahora, con la sangre de Regina, parecía incluso más siniestra. Se preparó para dar un tajo transversal y cortarme la cabeza. En ese momento escuché un disparo y vi a la figura girarse.

_ ¿Quién iba a pensar que en el siglo veintiuno matar iba a ser tan fácil?

La figura y yo miramos en la misma dirección. Me encontré con algo que en ese momento identifiqué como una mujer. Iba vestida con harapos, y tenía el rostro tan demacrado que resultaba difícil llegar a creerse que se mantuviese con vida. Sus extremidades estaban huesudas, y su rostro consumido, aunque con todo, lo que distinguía se me hacía familiar.

No obstante, lo más tétrico eran sus ojos, negros como dos agujeros negros, sin vida, sin voluntad. Una mata de cabello marrón, que no castaño, caía desordenadamente por sus hombros, en lo que en su día debió ser una lustrosa melena. En una mano sujetaba la pistola con la que había disparado, y en la otra había un espadón que resultaba sorprendente que pudiese sostener. ¿Es que acaso todo el mundo llevaba espada ahora y no me había enterado?

_ Eso que llevas es mío._ Dijo, señalando la ensangrentada katana._ Y agradecería que me lo devolvieses.

Aquella criatura no respondió con palabras, pero sí con un ataque, una estocada que parecía ir directamente hacia su adversaria. Pero, la criatura, que parecía en increíble forma a pesar de su aspecto, la esquivó y la atravesó con su propia espada. La sombra se deshizo y la espada cayó al suelo. La vi rebotar.

Vi a la criatura, a aquella mujer, enfundar su propia espada a la espalda y aferrar aquella katana con ambas manos. Por un momento, algo parecido a una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Pero no tardó en desvanecerse cuando el arma se desvaneció de entre sus manos, tal como aquella sombra lo había hecho. Vi como poco a poco todo a nuestro alrededor todo comenzaba a recuperar su color. La gente volvía a aparecer, volvían a escucharse cuchicheos.

Pero cuando me fijé en Regina, me di cuenta de que no estaba. No quedaba el menor rastro, ni tan siquiera el pequeño charco de sangre que había dejado. Aunque, por alguna razón, me alivió el imaginarme que esto se debía a que estaba bien. Cuando volví a mirar a la escuálida mujer, observé que se había caído al suelo, y que parecía agotada.

Debía ser un demonio, una criatura incluso peor. Pero sería el segundo demonio que acababa de salvarme la vida en los últimos diez minutos. Paige iba a matarme. Me acerqué y la cogí en volandas, sorprendida de lo poco que pesaba, y salí fuera, donde la luz blanca me estaba esperando.

_?_

La había tenido en mis manos. Y acto seguido se había desvanecido. Había desaparecido. Por un momento, creí que había estado cerca de volver a tener una vida completa... una que aquella katana me prometía. Y después aquellas ilusiones se habían desvanecido. Antes de abrir los ojos pensé que decididamente debía haberme quedado en el yermo demoníaco. Mi viaje al reino espectral por poco me había costado la vida.

Cada segundo allí me había agotado tanto que mi mente había ido nublándose. Pero cuando abrí los ojos y vi que la habitación en la que estaba tenía una ventana, no pude evitar sonreírme. Fuera había gente. Había niños jugando en sus jardines incluso. Me incorporé sobre la cama y me acerqué a un espejo.

La persona que me devolvió la mirada no era muy agradable. Me había quedado demacrada y huesuda. Aunque lo cierto es que tenía que agradecer a mi anillo el no haberme convertido en un montón de ceniza. En el yermo no había espejos, pero el mirarme las manos cada día había ido preparándome para ver eso. No obstante, aquello tenía solución.

Escuché un sonido, proveniente de la ventana. Un pequeño pájaro, perdido, probablemente. Se posó en el alféizar y luego, con un gesto grácil, voló hasta el tocador y se posó sobre mi mano. Yo sonreí, y miré a aquellos pequeños ojos oscuros, tan vivos, tan inocentes, tan simples, a fin de cuentas.

Realmente lamenté el tener que cerrar la mano a su alrededor y apretar con fuerza, hasta que el ave dejó de chillar, y un hilillo de sangre recorrió mi brazo, de modo que pude recorrerlo con el dedo y llevármelo a los labios. Abrí la mano y el pequeño ave estalló en llamas, convirtiéndose en un montón de cenizas que observé con culpa durante unos segundos antes de volver al alféizar y dejarlo caer.

Volví al espejo y observé como mis facciones volvían a tomar su forma. Mi pálida piel recuperó su tono, y mi melena volvió a retomar su brillo y su tono pelirrojo. Mis ojos volvieron a brillar, y mis brazos dejaron de parecer los de un esqueleto vacío.

_ Anzu... lo has vuelto a hacer..._ me felicité.


	3. A Story of emptiness

_Regina Mills_

Intentaba no gritar, pero resultaba imposible. Aquella hoja que me había atravesado el estómago no era propia de una espada normal. Podía ver como un líquido negro y espeso, similar al petróleo, había comenzado a manar de la herida. Por eso mismo había ido al último lugar del inframundo que quisiera pisar. El último en el que querría permanecer cualquier demonio. Uno al que sólo íbamos aquellos que estábamos desesperados.

Y me recibió con aquella risa, aquella risa demente y estridente que tan insoportable me resultaba. Me dejé caer sobre una silla mientras el diablillo se acercaba con su habitual actitud de superioridad. Maldito Rumpelstiltskin. En esos momentos no tenía tiempo para florituras.

_ Su majestad parece encontrarse un tanto incómoda._ Bromeó, con una risita._ Y como no ha venido hasta el más oscuro rincón del infierno a visitarme... lo cual presumo que es todo un honor.

Majestad. Eso dolía. Me hacía recordar tiempos mejores, en los que yo aún era realmente una reina, y que estos habían pasado. Me hacían recordar a mi padre y como, inevitablemente, había muerto siendo ya un anciano.

_ Ten cuidado donde pisas, diablillo... puede que esté herida, pero sin embargo todavía puedo reducirte a cenizas._ Dije, visiblemente furiosa.

_ ¿Quién curaría tus heridas entonces?_ Preguntó, sonriendo._ Puede que sea más poderosa que yo, majestad, pero me necesita. Los dos sabemos que si no fuese así, no seguiría con vida.

_ Sólo te necesito hasta que termine mi lista y saque a mi madre del exilio._ Le dije, mirándole fijamente._ Aunque apostaría a que tú estarás encantado de volver a verla. ¿Me equivoco?

Rumpel tomó un ungüento y me lo esparció por la herida. Noté como ardía y tuve que gritar. Pero en ese momento tuve clara una cosa. Necesitaba matar a Emma Swan.

_Anzu Stealer_

Salí de aquella habitación y miré alrededor. Por algún motivo la casa me resultaba familiar. Pero eso no me decía donde estaba mi espada. No podía irme sin ella. Era lo único que me quedaba del pasado. Escuché un ruido a mi espalda, y me giré, con intención de lanzar una bola de energía si era necesario. Pero decididamente no lo era.

Tan sólo era un niño. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Once años? Bajé la mano que, afortunadamente, no había llegado a hacer aparecer la bola de fuego, porque eso habría generado complicaciones. Aunque en ese momento, lo que sí que se me escapó, fue una sonrisa. No podía negar que me alegraba que el primer humano que viese en el mundo de nuevo fuese un niño, pues sentía debilidad por ellos.

_ Hola pequeño... ¿Cómo te llamas?_ Pregunté.

_ Henry._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente._ ¿Eres hermana de Paige?

_ Yo tenía una hermana... pero la perdí... hace mucho... mucho tiempo... ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?_ Le respondí, mirándolo a los ojos.

_ Bueno... es que eres igual que ella._ Me dijo, mirándome fijamente... como quien mira uno de esos juegos de encontrar diferencias y no consigue ubicarlas._ Salvo el pelo.

_ ¿Y dónde está esa mujer?_ Le pregunté, curiosa.

_ En la cocina, con mi madre._ Me dijo. Iba a hacerle más preguntas, pero cuando me distraje en mis pensamientos se escurrió por debajo de mi brazo. Cosas de niños.

No tenía ni idea de donde estaba la cocina, aunque intuía que estaba en la planta inferior, por lo que descendí la escalera. Parecía tremendamente fuera de lugar en aquella casa tan cuidada, con mis harapos y mi escasa higiene. Y sin embargo, cuando miraba a la pared, y observaba aquellas imágenes, aquellas fotografías, veía que aquella joven cuyo rostro se me hacía tan familiar, bien podría haber sido yo.

Pero yo estaba sola. Y la chica de la imagen, no lo estaba. Ella tenía hermanas. Yo había perdido la mía hacía tanto tiempo que dolía. Escuché un ruido, me giré y la vi al final de la escalera. Era igual que mirarse en un espejo, un espejo con tinte moreno.

_ No pienso contarte mi historia hasta que no tenga un trozo de pizza en la mano y una fedora._ Dije, cruzándome de brazos.

_Regina Mills_

Y ahí estaba una vez más, sentada contra aquella lápida, en aquel cementerio. Suspiraba, mirando a las estrellas. Había hecho aquello tantas veces que la lápida se había torcido ligeramente un par de veces y había tenido que colocarla. Había quien decía que era irrespetuoso hacer eso. Pero yo lo veía como el único modo de sentirme cerca de una de las escasas personas que alguna vez habían significado algo para mí.

_ Buenas noches Henry..._ Dije, en un susurro._ Sé que te estoy dando la lata otra vez... que debería vivir mi propia vida... era lo que tú querías. Pero estoy confusa... confusa por primera vez desde hace muchos años.

Me incliné y miré hacia abajo. Noté en mi espalda que la lápida estaba cubierta de moho, realmente hacía demasiado tiempo que no me atrevía a visitarle. Pasé los dedos por la roca y saqué todo ese moho. El nombre estaba desgastado. Me miré las uñas y estas crecieron un tanto. Comencé a cincelar el gastado trozo de piedra con estudiada calma. Aquello me relajaba.

_ Es sobre la última mujer de la lista. Ella tiene un hijo. Un hijo llamado... bueno... igual que tú. Me hizo pensar en ti. Me hizo preguntarme qué habría sido de ti si... yo hubiese desaparecido. Quizá hubiese sido mejor. ¿No crees? A veces pienso en ti y creo que lo estropeé todo. No fui... una buena madre para ti. Bueno... hice lo que pude pero... soy un demonio, después de todo...

Noté como una lágrima corría por mi mejilla y quise detenerla. Mi lado humano formaba parte de mí, pero cada vez que salía era terriblemente doloroso. Había pasado por muchas cosas antes por las que valía la pena llorar. Pero sabía que lo mejor era intentar avanzar. Pero lo que no sabía era hacia donde. Porque tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Era lo correcto terminar esa lista?

_ Henry yo... simplemente necesitaba saber si es lo correcto... si realmente debo matar a Emma Swan... no me parece bien dejar a ese chico sin su madre._ Susurré, me puse en pie y dejé un ramo de flores sobre la tumba, me besé la mano y luego pasé esta sobre la roca.

Seguía con dudas, pero cuando me giré y me aparté, pude notar un escalofrío recorriendo mi cuerpo y supe exactamente lo que tenía que hacer.

_Paige Matthews _

Aquella mujer tan parecida a mí no soltaba prenda. De hecho, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta que le conseguí una fedora. Estaba sentada en el salón, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa y la fedora torcida sobre la cabeza. Se mantenía en silencio, mirándome fijamente. Era como mirarse en un espejo. Un espejo harapiento y sucio. Aunque si había algo especial eran sus ojos. Me producían pánico.

Era una sensación difícil de explicar. Era como si al mirarlos presintiese que todo iba a acabar, que el mundo iba a desmoronarse sobre sí mismo. Sonó el timbre y me levanté para abrir la puerta. No me gustaba dejarla sola con Emma, pero ella me dijo que se ocuparía de vigilarla. Aunque un presentimiento me decía que si estaba allí era simplemente por capricho.

Era la pizza. Pagué, me despedí amablemente y entré en la casa. La dejé delante de la mujer y la miré, tratando de parecer serena.

_ Bien... Ya tienes lo que querías. Ahora dime... ¿Por qué eres clavada a mí?_ Le pregunté, cruzándome de brazos.

_ Porque soy tu vida pasada, evidentemente. Nací en Egipto hace treinta siglos, y desde he estado vagando de un lado para otro._ Dijo, cogiendo un trozo de pizza y llevándoselo a la boca._ Aunque llevo los últimos quinientos en un páramo inhóspito... ese al que van los demonios cuando mueren. No era mi sitio, a decir verdad... y es tu culpa de hecho.

Me tensé y di un paso atrás ante esas palabras. Porque no sabía de que estaba hablando, pero no sería el primer demonio que venía a vengarse, y decididamente tampoco el último.

_ Relájate mona._ Me dijo, dando otro bocado a la pizza._ Si te quisiera muerta esta estaría en llamas. Y no habría rescatado a la rubia de marras en el plano espectral. Cuando has vivido tanto como yo, dejan de importante las venganzas personales.

_ ¿Cómo que es mi culpa?_ Le espeté.

_ No sé si recordarás a otra de tus vidas pasadas... La malvada hechicera, la llamaste. Para mí es Cora. Cuando la dejaste sin poderes... bueno, supongo que no esperarías que eso la detuviese. ¿Verdad?_ Tragué saliva._ Ella buscó otro medio para obtener poder. Uno que pasaba por mí. A mí entonces poco o nada me importaban las vidas humanas. Estaba en una fase de mi vida en la que sentía que la moral era un lastre. Así que le di a Cora lo que me pidió. establecí una norma que establecía que nuestros linajes no podían tocarse.

_ ¿La convertiste en un demonio a cambio de que no pudiese hacerte daño?_ Pregunté, ofuscándome. Empezaba a plantearme el verdadero motivo de aquella mujer para estar aquí.

_ Y ella me devolvió el favor condenándome al páramo y destruyendo a todas las personas que alguna vez llegaron a importarme. Suficiente como para hacerse emo._ Bromeó, ladeando la fedora y finalmente quitándosela y dejándola sobre la mesa._ Ya nadie hace sombreros como antes.

_ ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora que estás libre?_ Le pregunté.

_ Nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte, Paige Matthews._ Dijo, mirándome fijamente._ Simplemente tengo que buscarle un sentido a mi vida. Pero si quieres matarme por ser un vampiro, te reto a hacerlo.

Aquello no sonaba a desafío. Más bien, parecía que quería que lo hiciera. Me paré a pensar en todo lo que acababa de decirme y tenía sentido pensar en que quisiera acabar con su vida. Treinta siglos de edad, sin nada por lo que vivir.

_ ¿No crees que debería quedarse? Por Regina, digo._ Preguntó Emma.

_ Regina... ¿La hija de Cora?_ Preguntó Anzu, en apariencia seria por primera vez desde que habíamos comenzado a hablar._ Si estás en su lista tienes un problema serio.

_Cora Mills_

Una prisión. Una prisión a prueba de magia, de bombas o de cualquier otro intento que pudiese hacer por salir. Sólo aquella lista iba debilitando los barrotes. Podía sentir que restaba un nombre, el que sería más difícil. Aunque lo que me aterraba era que aunque estuviese libre poco o nada importaría, porque aquella mujer estaba esperándome fuera, con su katana.

Ella estaba esperando. Esperando que los barrotes se abriesen para poder atravesarme con ella y poner fin a mi vida. Realmente no sabía el motivo, pero llevaba allí mucho tiempo, simplemente sentada, simplemente esperando. No había dicho una sola palabra, pero las dos sabíamos desde un principio por qué estaba ahí.

_Anzu Stealer_

Regresar era, en cierto sentido, agridulce. Volver a pisar el mundo significaba volver a llevar su peso sobre mis hombros. Y cada día me pesaba más. Por eso no podía parecer una vagabunda, aunque lo quisiera. Me había duchado, me había puesto una gabardina negra y había salido fuera. El mundo había cambiado, pero tenía la impresión de que, para mi desgracia yo no lo había hecho.

Quizá los espejos me reflejasen a pesar de los mitos que decían que los vampiros no poseíamos reflejo. Sin embargo, ya dudaba de que realmente fuese un vampiro. ¿Qué era? ¿Una humana? No, por supuesto. Pero tampoco era un demonio. Era gracioso que alguien tan mayor se hiciera tantas preguntas. Parecía una vieja que se empeñaba en buscar motivos para estar triste. Tenía los mismos ojos apesadumbrados.

Entonces la sentí, como una esfera en llamas, como un asalto repentino. Aquella presencia, antigua, aunque lamentablemente mucho menos antigua que yo. Para cualquiera habría pasado por una mujer normal paseando por la calle. Otros, más observadores quizá, se habrían percatado de que se trataba de uno de los candidatos al puesto de gobernador. Pero para mí, estaba claro quién era.

Era Regina. Era el demonio que tanto asustaba a Emma, la hija de Cora. Pero ante todo, era un motivo para que estos ojos cansados volviesen a brillar. Porque desconocía sus intenciones, pero pensaba pasarme el tiempo que hiciera falta. Me acerqué y le puse una mano en el hombro.

_ Disculpe, señorita Mills..._ Ella se giró, y me miró, abriendo los ojos como platos._ ¿Qué le ocurre? Parece que haya visto un fantasma


End file.
